Destruction Can Be Beautiful
by MizukoMidori
Summary: This is a Trunks/18 fic. If you don't like that move on. This is my first fic. I've been to FF.N many times but this is my first time being an autoor here. R&R pplease
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hi this is my first fic please go a lil easy on me. It is romance between Mirari Trunks and Juuhachigou. If you have a prob with that then don't read this. In this Trunks didn't kill juu. He thought he did.  
Disclaimer: DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama not me sadly. **looks at Trunks and wishes he were mine** Don't sue I'm a kik ass android.  
  
  
Destruction Can Be Beautiful  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
A girl dashed quickly along the crumbled street, easily dodging debris. All that could seen under her ragged brown cloak was, brown boots, stray bits of blonde hair, and icy blue eyes. She was running so fast she didn't realize where she where she was going. It had started to rain. She headed torward the abadoned clothing store she called home. She bumped into someone and fell flat on her butt.   
"excuse me," she said   
He reached down a hand to help the fallen girl. She hesitently took it hoping she wouldn't pull him down too. She didn't. Ms. Cloak girl looked at the man who would help her. He was slightly taller than her, strong build, from his jaket you could tell he worked at Capsule Corp. And short. Purple. Hair. Icy blue eyes stared into deep blue ones.  
  
  
A/N: Well waddya think good bad please tell me in your review. You will reviiew. So who is this mysterious girl in the cloak. **a voice pops in "duh"** That is my sister Vel. Well Velita to you ppl. You'll learn more about her later. Well G2G. R&R NOW!!!!!!  



	2. Chapter 2

  
A/N: Thank you to all of you who reviewed. I really do appreciate it. Sorry chapter1 is so short too. Again I'm sorry for not putting up a new chapter in so long also. I got really swamped.  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ does not belong to me it belongs to Akira Toriyama. Please do not sue me.   
  
  
Destruction Can Be Beautiful  
Chapter 2  
  
  
"Are you okay Miss?" the guy asked after they stopped staring at each other.  
She nodded careful not to let her hood slip off.  
"Do you need a ride?" he asked her.  
She shook her head.  
"Where do you live?" he tried again.  
She pointed to the empty store.  
"Well why don't I take you to my place. I'm sure my mom can find you some place better. And get you some new clothes."  
Again the girl shook her head. She tried to slop past him, but he grabbed her shoulder. She shrugged it off and began walking again.  
"At least tell me your name." He called. "I'm Trunks."  
He expected her to turn around and give her name, but she kept walking. Trunks watched her slumping figure disappear into the store.  
Once inside the girl threw the cloak to the ground. The place even looked abandoned. The once glass doors were broken and shattered. There were boarded up holes and windows and cement chunks lying all over the place. Clothes were strewn here and there. None that the girl liked really.   
She stared at her reflection in the cracked mirror. She was gorgeous, but that didn't matter as much to her as it used to. She had blonde hair that barely touched her shoulders. She was wearing a black tank top over a striped shirt and denim vest with letters RR in the corner; she had a denim skirt and black pants under that.  
She kicked off her brown boots and took off her pants, leaving her skirt on. She then slipped into a pair of blue jeans and shed the skirt. She pulled on a pair of bright orange socks and glossy, black dress shoes. Looking in the mirror again she shrugged at of her RR vest.  
"I needed a change." She said to herself  
She fell asleep that night having nightmares from her horrible past.  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope that was longer than the last. I will get to romance later on. Well please review.   
  



	3. Juuhachigou

A/N: Again sorry for taking so long to update. I've been really busy. I hope to get this done soon. And thank you for being patient.  
Velita: Ha! Been to busy my ass. Listen up ppls. 18's been too lazy to sit down at her computer to type. Don't fall for the crap she gives. Anyway she would like you to R&R.  
Me: **scowls at Velita** show off. Anyway enjoy the story and don't mind our bickering.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ it belongs to Akira Toriyama. Don't sue I'm a kik ass android.  
  
  
Destruction Can Be Beautiful  
Chapter3  
  
  
"Mom can I talk with you?" asked Trunks as he entered the Capsule Corp. mansion.  
"Whatever about?" Bulma said as she poked her head out of the kitchen.  
"Well when I was coming home I bumped into this girl. She was living at that abandoned store in Pepper City that the androids destroyed. I was hoping we could find her a place to live."  
He looked hopefully at his mother who was making dinner. Bulma sighed. Her son was always wanting to help anybody in need. He was a good person but sometimes he took it a little to far.  
"Trunks, you can't shelter every homeless person you meet. There's just too many. Those androids did too much damage."  
"Why can't she stay with us. We have more than enough room." He argued.  
For some reason he had to help her. He didn't know why his instincts just told him to. Trunks knew it was pointless. His mother always won these little arguments. He was hoping that if he argued enough than his stubborn mother would give in. To help her he would argue all night.  
"You're right we have plenty of room, but if you went and helped every homeless person we would run out of room. Plus you don't know how many sick people there are out there. For all you know this girl could be some dirty thief or a hooker. I guess I'll think about it."  
She closed the discussion and they ate dinner in silence.  
  
Trunks leaned against a stop sign outside the store. Right before he was about to go to sleep the night before his mother had said she could stay for a few days maybe weeks. So now he was waiting for her to come out. He didn't have to wait long, for a few minutes later a cloaked figure came out.  
"Hey," he called to her.  
She snapped around at the sound of his voice. Trunks walked up to her. She wanted him to go away. She didn't like people to bother her because of what they might say.  
"Hey remember me?" he asked.  
She nodded and turned and started to walk away.  
"Wait."  
She shook her head. He grabbed her wrist. She stopped. He couldn't see it but her light blue eyes widened. She tried to break free but he held on tighter. I hope I'm not hurting her, he thought. She wriggled even more frantically, frightened now. He held on tighter. Suddenly she yanked her hand away, which surprised Trunks.  
"At least tell me your name."  
She shook her head and began to run. Without thinking he flew after her. He got right behind her and grabbed her around the waist and lifted her into the air. He got about 100 feet before stopping. He expected her to scream but she didn't. Instead she was struggling like a rat trying to get out of a human's grasp. And she was doing one heck of a job.  
The girl frantically tried to get away. When that didn't work she elbowed him in the stomach. That worked. He let go and doubled over. She fell and landed gracefully bending her knees.   
"What the hell?" Trunks said to himself.  
He landed and walked up to her.  
"Why do you want to help me?" she asked.  
Trunks froze. She spoke to him. Her voice was a cold and short and it sounded familiar. He shook his head,  
"I want to help because it's not my style just to let someone live like you do."  
She considered this for a moment.  
"Would you still help me even if I was someone you hated?"  
Trunks pondered the question. He wasn't expecting it and it puzzled him. He finally shrugged and said.  
"It depends on who the person is."  
The girl took a deep breath. She wasn't sure she wanted to do this. But maybe it wouldn't be so bad. And she could always escape at the slightest hint of danger.  
So slowly the girl removed her hood to reveal short blond hair, cold features, and those icy blue eyes. The face that haunted his nightmares at night.  
"J...J.Juu...Juuhachigou!"  
  
  
  
A/N: ok. So how was that. It was definitely longer than the other chapters. So Trunks finally found out who the mysterious girl was.  
Velita: Like we didn't already know  
Me: Shut up. Anyway so will he kill her or let her live you'll just have to wait 'till the next chapter. So R&R and see ya next time. Note: all flames will be sent to that bastard known as cell Ja ne  
~MirariAndroid18  
  
  



	4. decision

A/N: Okay here is the fourth chapter of Destruction Can be Beautiful

A/N: Okay here is the fourth chapter of Destruction Can be Beautiful. I hope you guys like it so far. You know the drill. R&R. All flames will be sent to Cell. I hate his guts, but you people didn't need to know that.

Velita: uh huh she just has to get that out. O you peeps know what I have to put up with. "Gosh I hate Cell so much He is such a bastard. He shoulda died sooner." Yak, yak, yak.

Me: shut up Vel. Please, just ignore her. She lives to annoy and torture me. And you people too. Well have fun.

Velita: Oh yeah and , "Trunks is so cute I just love him so much."

Me: **starts a fight with Velita**

Destruction can be Beautiful

Chapter 4

"J..J J… Juuhachigou!?"

Trunks stared at the blonde woman in front of him. It couldn't be Juuhachigou. She was dead. He killed her. But she had the same blonde hair, and cold voice, and those eyes. Those blue eyes of ice that haunted his dreams. How could it not be her. _She looks beautiful,_ he thought. He shook his head. His worst enemy was still alive and he was thinking she's pretty.

Juuhachigou waited for him to do something else. Anything else. Just to stop staring at her. She was starting to regret ever showing him who she was. He had stuttered out her name and was staring at her. She knew he wouldn't help her. She didn't even know if she wanted his help.

"Well. Now that you know who I am. Are you still willing to help me out?"

Trunks didn't know what to say. His worst enemy.

"You murdered Gohan as you did to millions of others and tried to do to the rest of the world." Was all he could get out.

Juuhachigou sighed, " I didn't think so. You know, I know it doesn't mean much, but for your friends death. Gohan was it, I am truly sorry."

"You're right it doesn't mean a thing. And what about everyone else's deaths, they mean nothing."

Juuhachigou didn't flinch under his intense glare and harsh words. She was expecting these, but for some reason it hurt her within. She just stared back defiantly, determined not to show him any weakness or break in emotion.

"Yes, I'm sorry for those too, but I know your friends death is what hurt you the most. That's why I apoligised for that. Now if your done interrigating me I would like to get back to the hellish life I live."

"If you think I'm just going to let you go your wrong."

"No Trunks, right, I didn't think that. Listen, I haven't hurt a single person in 3 years. I never died when you thought you killed me. I have been alive for 3 yaers and have not hurt a soul. Can't you just leave it at that. Let me go, I move on, you move on, you don't know I'm alive and I don't know that you know I'm alive."

Trunks blinked at her. Now she was asking to let her go. She was right though, She didn't hurt anybody in the last 3 years. Did that mean she would never hurt again. Something his mom told him when he was younger flashed through his mind. 


	5. Second Chances

A/N: Konichiwa Minna-san

A/N: Konichiwa Minna-san. Me and Vel are back for more Trunks/Juu. Thanks to all who have reviewed this story we are very grateful. Except to ppl who left flames. Although we should thank you for that too. Cells tail on fire is a nice sight.

Velita: **in the corner gagged and tied in a straight jacket but rolls her eyes.**

Destruction Can Be Beautiful

Second Chances

Chapter 5

Juuhachigou hoped that he wouldn't decide to attack. He was definitely stronger last time she fought him. She hated to think how strong he was now, and wasn't sure she wanted to find out. She closed her eyes and waited for him to make the decision.

Some man was on his way to work and noticed two people on the sidewalk across the street. He glanced at them and began walking. Then he stopped and looked back at him a look of fear crossing his face. 

"JUUHACHIGOU!" he shouted.

Both Trunks and Juuhachigou turned their heads. An old man was standing there, shaking and pointing at the female android. Trunks expected her to blast him or do something to kill him, but she just stood there. Other people had heard him and were starting to panic.

One person with a dorky helmet and a geeky outfit with a cape jumped down and landed in the street in front of the two. (the futures GreatSayiaMan) 

"Android, you've taken your last breath. Prepare to die. I am the GreatSayiaGirl."

"GreatSayiaGirl?" Trunks raised an eyebrow.

SayiaGirl didn't waste time listening to him she charged at Juuhachigou, who dodged. Next SayiaGirl sent a kick toward her head. Juuhachigou ducked. It went on like this for awhile, SayiaGirl attacking and Juuhachigou dodging. Somehow SayiaGirl got the best of her and sent a punch straight at her stomach, but it never connected.

SayiaGirl felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and pull her away from her opponent. She tried to lunge out of the grip, but failed. Who could be stronger than her. She turned her head to look at the person to find none other than Capsule Corp President, Trunks Briefs.

"Let me at her!" she yelled at him.

Juuhachigou watched as Trunks held her attacker. _What is he doing,_ she thought. At least it answered her question. He wouldn't kill her. Or maybe he was stopping this woman from trying because he wanted to do it himself.

"Why do you hold her back?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" SaiyaGirl demanded.

"Because. My mom once told me that I should give everyone a second chance. You know about my fathers past. I wouldn't exist if she hadn't given him a second chance. Besides she hasn't hurt anyone in 3 years and didn't attack you, Miss SaiyaGirl." He answered

Trunks let the girl go. "Get out of here," he told her.

The girl didn't need to be told twice as she flew away into the sky. Trunks looked at Juuhachigou. She stared back at him. _She is hot. Did I just think that? Well I'm stating a fact, she was meant to look like that._

"Grab your stuff."

"You'll let me stay?"

"Yes I'll let you stay, give you a second chance. I think you deserve it."

She smiled at him, grateful he didn't kill her. She couldn't believe her luck.

"This is it." She told him.

He nodded and took off in the sky her following close behind. 


	6. A fathers Reaction

Destruction Can Be Beautiful  
  
Velita: Oh my goddess she did it. She actually got out another chapter of this fic. And I got out of being tied up. I'm so freaking happy.  
  
Me: Yeah I let her out, anyway sorry I have not updated this for so long. My computer broke and we just got a new one a month ago. So this is chapter six. Chapter 7 will be up shortly after this. I already have it written. I have up to chapter 9 written. I just have to find the time to type it all up. R&R Pwease.  
  
Velita: We don't own you will not sue. Got it? Good.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: A Fathers Reaction  
  
  
Trunks opened the door to Capsule Corp.   
  
"Mom, I'm back with the guest," he called.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Guess she's not here."  
  
He motioned for her to come inside. He went into the kitchen and found a note. Hey Trunks, Went out for awhile. Be back around dinner. There is food in the fridge. Bulma. P.S. Make the guest feel welcome.  
  
Juuhachigou walked into the kitchen then. She had removed that awful cloak by now. She saw the note, but did not ask about it. None of her business really. She felt awkward standing there in someone's house who should've killed her by now.   
  
"We, uh..." Trunks began, looking her up and down.  
  
She definitely wasn't ugly. Juuhachigou smiled noticing what he was doing.  
  
"See something you like?"  
  
He shook his head and continued, "We need to talk"  
  
"I was going to suggest that myself," she responded.  
  
He sat her down at the table.  
  
"Okay, I may be giving you a second chance, but that doesn't change much. You're still the android that murdered half the world, and whether you intended too or not it's still hard to forgive. Now I don't know how my mom will react. Let's hope she'll still let you stay," he explained.  
  
This thoughtful look crossed her features.  
  
"Your father," she said, "I killed him didn't I? Yes, I see the resemblance to Vegeta. I apologize for that."  
  
A pained look came across his face, but it disappeared quickly," It's... alright."  
  
She shook her head, "No it's not. Killing Vegeta was unnecessary and I did it anyway."  
  
A few moments of silence.  
  
"Um... Maybe you should get some sleep. Arguing with my mother can be tiring and I don't plan on doing it alone." He suggested, offering a small grin which she returned.  
  
  
  
At King Kai's...  
  
"What!! Is he crazy?!!" Vegeta raged.  
  
Goku and Gohan looked over at him.  
  
"Is who crazy?" Goku asked.  
  
Every now and then (okay really often) Vegeta checked up on his wife and kid. Surprisingly even more than the Son males. No one knew why exactly why. Goku suspected it was because he was protective of what "belonged" to him. Of course the Sayain warrior knew it was because Vegeta loved his family.  
  
"The boy is absolutely nuts! He's going to get himself killed! She's going to kill him!" Vegeta continued.  
  
"Who are you talking about?" Gohan asked.  
  
"My son."  
  
"Trunks? Whose going to kill Trunks?" Gohan again.  
  
"That android girl. He let her stay at the house. He's actually going to let his mortal enemy sleep under the same roof!"  
  
This brought an ironic and slightly maniacal laugh from Vegeta. Gohan freaked.  
  
"What! Didn't he kill her? I mean I thought Trunks killed Juuhachigou. I mean we watched it."  
  
"Apparently the android didn't die. She hid out for the last three years. She seems innocent to me though." King Kai said.  
  
"Innocent!" Gohan shrieked, "She destroyed nearly half the world!"  
  
"Your girlfriend seems to agree with you. She tried to take on the android girl."  
  
Gohan looked thoughtful for a moment at the memory of the fiery raven haired girl that was his girlfriend.   
  
"Don't worry," Goku began, "I'm sure trunks knows what he's doing." 


	7. PMS-ing women and an android

Destruction Can Be Beautiful  
  
  
A/N: hello again ppls. There's not much to say, but I always have to put a note up. It's habit. If there's nothing to say then I'll make some jibber jabber. Or quote Buffy. That's what I'll do, I'll quote Buffy.  
  
Velita: Teela you are truly.... A ditz.  
  
Me: **thwaps Velita.**   
  
"You got all that from your head"  
  
"No she got it from the morning paper, you ninny." -Angel and Spike.  
  
  
Trunks had watched TV for the past few hours while awaiting the arrival of his mother and letting Juuhachigou sleep. On all of the regular channels that he watches was breaking news on the appearance of the android woman incident. He was tired of seeing it. Plus it made him look like a bad guy who stopped SaiyaGirl from destroying the android filth once and for all and let her go free.  
  
So finally he settled for watching some dorky cartoon called PowerPuff Girls. It was a marathon that went to 8:00. At 7:00 Trunks was saved from this horrible fate when he heard,  
  
"Trunks, I'm home!"  
  
He jumped up, shut off the TV, and went to greet his mother.  
  
"Where's the guest?" was her first question, which was said with her eyes narrowed.  
  
"She's sleeping," he answered.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open. It was his friend Videl. She was the daughter of some fighting idiot named Mr. Satan.  
  
"Trunks what are you, Insane?! Letting it go letting it go like that!"  
  
He suspected she had seen the news.  
  
"What are you talking about, Videl?!" Bulma demanded, outraged at the girls sudden rudeness.  
  
"Don't you know what your son did today." Videl was in a fit of rage herself.  
  
Juuhachigou stared at the ceiling listening to them argue. She had been awake for an hour, but didn't want to get up. Besides she wouldn't want to interrupt Trunks watching 'The PowerPuf Girls'. She snickered slightly.  
  
"Well no I don't know what he did, obviously!" She heard Bulma shout.  
  
"How could you not know?! It's been all over the news!" the girl named Videl shouted back.  
  
"Well excuse me if I have a life, and don't spend all day watching TV. I had an emergency at the office."  
  
Juuhachigou decided she should show herself before the Videl girl mentioned it. She climbed out of the warm comfortable bed and walkrd quickly into the entrance hall.  
  
"Excuse me, I don't want to come off as rude, bit it is hard to sleep while people are shouting."  
  
She then walked back to the room. Or so they thought. Actually she hid around the corner to listen to what happened next. The reaction was almost instantaneous. The two women burst out at the same time.  
  
"Trunks what is she doing here?!!!" Bulma, scared.  
  
"You have it living in your house?!! You're an even more idiotic than I thought!" Videl, even more enraged.  
  
Juuhachigou smirked slightly. She didn't like the Videl girl much. And Bulma, she felt she needn't show respect to her. She did nothing.  
  
It was all Trunks. Trunks had spared her life and offered her a place to live even after he knew who she was. He hd every chance to kill her and did not. He even saved her from being killed by someone else. For all she thought, her life was in his hands. She was his to command, no one elses.   
  
Velita: yes 18 is sort of a bitch in this chapter. And so is Videl. That is the way Teel wrote it. Also a lil disclaimer action on my behalf. We don't own the character like Videl or anything, but The title of SaiyaGirl is ours.  
  
Me: Mine. Vel always gets this stuff mixed up. R&R pwease. 


End file.
